Thestrale und Einhörner
by Hui-Buh
Summary: PostHBP OneShot! Pairing SSLL... Snape kehrt nach seinem Mord an Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts und hat eine sehr ungewöhnliche Begegnung.


Thestrale und Einhörner

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Wald war weiß. Selbst die Stämme der kahlen Bäume hatte der Winter mit einer Schicht aus Raureif überzogen. Da war eine Stille im Wald wie es sie nur im Winter gibt. Es war eine feierliche Stille, und ein wenig Frieden lag darin.

Schon vor mehreren hundert Metern war ihm eine Gestalt aufgefallen, und anstatt dem ersten Impuls zu folgen – Umkehren, Fliehen, Disapparieren – hielt er seit Minuten auf sie zu. Ihr schwarzer Umhang zeichnete sich in einem harten Kontrast vor der Silhouette aus Schnee ab. Er kannte den Platz, an dem die unbekannte Frau saß, gut. Er wusste, was er hier finden würde – wie in jedem Jahr. Es ging auf Weihnachten zu. Und genauso wusste er auch, dass die Fremde mit der gleichen Absicht hierher gekommen sein musste wie er selbst. Eine andere Erklärung konnte er nicht finden, warum jemand freiwillig in der Eiseskälte fror, anstatt vor einem wärmenden Kamin zu sitzen. Um diese Jahreszeit gab es wahrlich inflationär viele heimelige Kaminplätze.

Mit eleganten, sicheren Schritten kam er stetig näher, obwohl es ein wenig rutschig war. Der vereiste Waldboden knirschte so leise unter seinen Stiefeln, dass dieses Geräusch gefahrlos als Teil des winterlichen Kälteknisterns durchging, das die eisige Luft um ihn herum erfüllte. Er würde unbemerkt bleiben können, wenn er es wollte. Ansonsten wirkte der Wald seltsam ausgestorben und unbewohnt, leer in all seiner Weiße. Und dennoch war es auf eine ganz bestimmte Art angenehm. Kein Vogel war zu hören – die waren längst davon gezogen. Das einzig Lebendige hier waren sie und er.

Im vergangenen halben Jahr hatte er Hogwarts gemieden wie eine abgelegte Geliebte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich diesen Mauern noch einmal zu nähern. Aber der Drang, diesen bestimmten Ort wieder aufzusuchen, war stärker gewesen. Und nun thronten die schweren Mauern der Zaubererschule deutlich sichtbar in der Ferne hinter den nackten Ästen der Bäume. Verbrecher müssen immer an den Tatort zurückkehren, das ist wie ein Naturgesetz. Der Astronomieturm warf einen langen Schatten auf den verschneiten Boden – wie der anklagend erhobene Zeigefinger einer hässlichen Erinnerung. Das war es die ganze Zeit gewesen: hässlich.

Unaufhaltsam verkürzte er seinen Abstand weiter. Die Unbekannte rührte sich nicht. Er entschied sich, sie im Auge zu behalten, anstelle der Zinnen des Astronomieturms, deren Anblick ihn doch nur quälte – nach allem, was geschehen war.

Er blieb schließlich stehen und blickte auf ihren Hinterkopf. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer sie war. Die Art, wie sie dasaß und wie sich der Umhang um ihren Körper legte, verriet nur, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Um sie herum taute der Schnee, da ein Wärmezauber auf ihrer schlanken Gestalt lag. Die Kapuze verdeckte ihr Haar, und kleine Schneeflocken schmolzen auf dem glänzenden Material ihres Umhangs.

Als habe sie seine unausgesprochene Frage gehört, ließ sie zwei kleine Hände zu ihrer Kapuze wandern und zog sie sich vom Kopf. Struppiges, aschblondes Haar fiel über ihren Rücken. Eine Spange aus türkisenen Muschelschalen versagte kläglich in dem Versuch, diese Haarmähne zu bändigen. Kleine Bündel blauer Perlen von unterschiedlichster Größe hingen an ihren Ohren. Hinter dem einen klemmte ihr Zauberstab. Und dann wusste er auch, wer sie war.

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein, Miss Lovegood", sagte er leise in das knisternde Geräusch des Schnees hinein. Es war eine schlichte Feststellung der Tatsachen.

Die junge Frau drehte sich nicht um und zeigte auch sonst mit keiner Geste, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Miss Lovegood, Sie sollten wirklich nicht hier sein", wiederholte er ein wenig lauter, „dies ist nicht der geeignete Platz für eine Schülerin. Es treiben sich in dieser Zeit die seltsamsten Gestalten herum. Sie verstehen sicher, wovon ich spreche. Es sind gefährliche Zeiten. Es ist einfach nicht sicher."

Die bittere Ironie in seiner Stimme hätte fast amüsant sein können, wenn er nicht selbst wie gestoßenes Eis geklungen hätte, wie der Winter. Zu einer anderen Zeit, in einem vergangenen Leben, hätte er sie anschnauzen, Hauspunkte abziehen und sie zum Schloss schicken können, um sie Filch für eine besonders unwürdige Strafarbeit zu übergeben. Das lag lange zurück. Inzwischen konnte er nur noch vor sich selbst warnen.

Als Luna Lovegood immer noch nichts erwiderte, ließ er die Luft mit einem Seufzen aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Sein warmer Atem schwebte wie die Miniaturausgabe einer Gewitterwolke durch die klirrendkalte Luft. Mit drei langen Schritten umrundete er das sitzende Mädchen und trat in ihr Sichtfeld.

Seine Kleidung war schwarz, die Robe lang und unten am Saum ein wenig dunkler, wo die Nässe des Schnees den Stoff durchtränkt hatte. Die Kleider kamen ihm schwer vor. Die Kapuze hing ihm lose um die Schultern, und in seinen schwarzen Haaren hafteten ein paar Schneeflocken. Kalte Wassertropfen benetzten dann und wann seinen Nacken. Er registrierte, dass sich zu dem Gefühl des Selbsthasses der vage Eindruck von Unsicherheit gesellte. Er konnte nicht vorhersehen, was ihn erwartete. Erneut atmete er laut ein und aus.

Sie beachtete ihn nicht. Unter ihrer schwarzen Robe trug das Mädchen eine blaue Muggeljeans, die sie mehrfach umgekrempelt hatte. Er korrigierte sich im Geiste: Sie war zu einer jungen Frau herangereift, auch wenn er das in der Zeit als ihr Lehrer nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch vielleicht war es auch nur sein Blick in die Welt, der sich verändert hatte. Es gab inzwischen Vieles, das er anders sah. Bewusster. Genauer. Realer.

Geringelte Strümpfe kamen unter dem groben Jeansstoff zum Vorschein und kleine Winterstiefel mit einem roséfarbenen Fellbesatz. Es hätte kindlich wirken können, aber dem war nicht so. Sie trug den Pullunder ihres Hauses und das dazugehörige weiße Hemd, er konnte deutlich den Raben auf dem Ravenclaw-Abzeichen erkennen. Die Krawatte lag neben ihr im Schnee, und durch die Nässe war das dunkle Blau schwarz geworden.

„Hören Sie mich, Miss Lovegood?", versuchte er es noch einmal, aber ihr Blick schien durch ihn hindurchzugehen. Einen Moment fragte er sich, woher er diese Geduld nahm, sie mehrmals anzusprechen, wo er doch früher stets die Fassung verloren hatte, wenn seinen Ordern nicht umgehend Folge geleistet worden war. Und dann ahnte er, dass eben alles anders geworden war seit damals, seit der Nacht, in der er endgültig zum Mörder hatte werden müssen. Nicht nur seine Wahrnehmung, die ganze Welt hatte sich verkehrt. Aber er ahnte auch, dass ihre Augen eine Teilschuld treffen könnte. Miss Lovegoods Augen erschienen ihm wie zwei leuchtendblaue Opale, die einen Punkt irgendwo tief im Herzen des Waldes fixierten. Snape stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur eine junge Frau geworden war, das wäre zu sehr ein Kompliment gewesen: Sie war gealtert. Ihre Augen waren gealtert, und ihm war mit einem Mal noch ein wenig kälter. Der Wärmezauber, den sie um sich gelegt hatte, glimmte leicht in der Dämmerung und ließ ihre blassen Wangen frischer und lebendiger erscheinen, als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„Miss Lovegood?"

Mit einer ihm fremdartigen Beharrlichkeit versuchte er, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, auch wenn es ihn in eine brenzlige Lage manövrieren würde. Sie könnte die Auroren auf ihn hetzen, sie könnte den Orden rufen, sie könnte versuchen, ihn zu verfluchen. Oder das Schlimmste: Sie könnte Fragen stellen und Antworten erwarten, die er nicht hatte oder nicht bereit war, zu geben. Noch nicht.

Er schlug seinen Umhang ein wenig zur Seite und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Die Feuchtigkeit des geschmolzenen Schnees sickerte in seine Schuhe.

„Ja, ich kann sie laut und deutlich hören, Professor Snape", sagte sie nach einer Ewigkeit, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es kam ihm vor, als spräche sie zu einem weit entfernten Baum. Ihre Stimme war jung und doch warm, sie klang wie das Versprechen auf Frühling.

Snape seufzte lautlos. „Sie sollten mich nicht so nennen, ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer", antwortete er wider besseren Wissens. Er musste verrückt geworden sein, wenn er glaubte, es sei der richtige Weg, mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Konversation zu betreiben. Er musste sie verjagen, einen _Oblivate_ auf sie hexen, er musste sie loswerden. Sie – und ihre Erinnerung an ihn hier im Wald so kurz vor Heiligabend.

Seine Worte schienen ihr Interesse geweckt zu haben, denn sie sah ihn nun an, und ihr verhangener Blick klärte auf. Statt seinem Vorsatz nachzugeben, das Mädchen zu vertreiben, ertappte sich Snape dabei, dass er zurückstarrte.

„Dann nenne ich dich eben Severus", erklärte sie ruhig.

Da war etwas in der Art, wie sie sprach und sein Gesicht studierte, das Snape davon abhielt, ihr diese persönliche Anrede zu verbieten. Er sagte sich, dass es ohnehin nichts ändern würde, denn die Position, in der er Förmlichkeit und Ehrerbietung erwarten konnte, hatte er verspielt. Schweigend begegnete er ihren Augen. Er musste sie loswerden, so schnell wie möglich. Danach würde er erledigen, wofür er gekommen war.

„Du bist auch wegen ihnen gekommen, oder?", las sie seine Gedanken, und dieses Etwas in ihren Augen machte ihn für den Moment sprachlos. Da war ein geheimes Wissen in ihrem Blick, das ihn nervös machte.

„Du kannst dich ruhig zu mir setzen, dann warten wir eben gemeinsam", plauderte sie sorglos weiter, und Snape war so verblüfft, dass er tatsächlich gehorchte.

Der schmale Fels war wärmer und bequemer, als er angenommen hatte. „Sie sollten wirklich gehen, Miss Lovegood, und vergessen, dass Sie mich hier gesehen haben. Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass ich ein Mörder bin", würgte er schließlich heraus, als sie sich wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte, um den Wald zu beobachten. Sich selbst als Mörder zu sehen, war eine Sache, aber es vor einem anderen Menschen zuzugeben, hielt eine schwerwiegendere Dimension von Schuld bereit.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe nicht, und mich stört nicht, wenn du auch bleibst", erklärte sie frei heraus, und Snape konnte an ihrem Tonfall hören, dass er ihr mit seinen Worten keine Angst gemacht hatte, „ich komme jedes Jahr hierher, um sie zu sehen, auch wenn ich dieses Jahr einen Tag früher dran bin. Gibt nämlich dieses Jahr keine Weihnachtsfeier – zu gefährlich, meint Professor McGonagall – aber wahrscheinlich ist es mehr eine Frage des Karmas."

Karma? Luna Lovegood war augenscheinlich erwachsen geworden, aber es hielt sie nicht davon ab, genauso verrückt zu sein. Snape hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Wenn Professor-ich-bin-so-besorgt-und-korrekt-McGonagall wüsste, dass das abgesagte Weihnachtsfest dazu geführt hatte, dass eine ihrer Schutzbefohlenen allein mit einem Mörder im Wald herumlungerte, würde sie vor Wut sicher einen Haarball auswürgen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen einiges erklären?", schlug er vor, obwohl er genau dies eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen, doch die ungewöhnliche Situation trieb ihn dazu. Über den dunklen, sanften Klang seiner Stimme war er selbst erstaunt.

Luna Lovegood wiegte nur ihren Kopf hin und her. „Worte? Was bedeutet das schon?", meinte sie rätselhaft, „heute interessiert mich das nicht sonderlich. Heute interessiert mich etwas anderes, und das muss dir doch genauso gehen, oder? Sonst wärst du wohl nicht hier."

Snape ließ ihre Mutmaßung auf sich beruhen. „Warum haben Sie keine Angst vor mir, Miss Lovegood?", fragte er stattdessen nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in dem er ihr Profil betrachtet hatte: die lächerlichen Ohrringe, die geröteten Wangen, die spitze Nase, die rosigen Lippen der Jugend.

„Wenn du mich hättest umbringen wollen, hättest du das längst", antwortete sie prompt, und Snape kam nicht umhin, ihrer verqueren Logik Respekt zu zollen. „Und sag' doch Luna, dieses Miss-Lovegood-Gerede ist irgendwie nicht ganz passend."

„Miss Lovegood… Luna", entgegnete Snape leise, „Sie haben Recht, ich werde Ihnen nichts tun, aber Sie sollten Ihr Vertrauen nicht so leicht weggeben."

„Keine Sorge", erklärte sie und stierte weiter angestrengt in den Wald, „wer wegen den Thestralen herkommt, tut mir nichts."

Snape wollte ihr gerade antworten, wie naiv, weltfremd und dumm das von ihr sei, als sie schon zu sprechen fortfuhr: „Du bist wegen ihnen hier wie ich. Das ist irgendwie ulkig. Weißt du, wenn sie an Weihnachten in ihrer Herde kommen, dann denke ich immer an Mum. Sie ist schon so lange tot, aber die Thestrale halten sie lebendig in meiner Erinnerung, verstehst du?"

Severus schluckte trocken. Er verschränkte die Arme in einer schützenden Geste vor der Brust und schwieg. Luna entließ die Bäume aus ihrem Blick und schaute ihn forschend an: „Bist du auch traurig?"

Wann er das letzte Mal so etwas derart direkt und schamlos gefragt worden war, entzog sich Snapes Wissen. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass Luna Lovegood ihn wegen des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore aushorchen und anklagen würde. Er hatte sich halbgare Erklärungen zu Recht gelegt, und nun war das so unwichtig, denn die Frage, die sie ihm gestellt hatte, wog so viel schwerer für ihn, war so viel substantieller. Natürlich war er traurig – auch wenn dieser Begriff nicht zu der emotionalen Abgebrühtheit passte, die er sich in jahrelanger Übung und Selbstkasteiung angeeignet hatte. Für die Welt hatte er seine Trauer in Wut und sein Unglück in Bösartigkeit verwandelt.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Lunas Mutter bei einem tragischen Unfall gestorben war. Und er erinnerte sich an den Tod seiner eigenen Mutter vor über zwei Jahrzehnten. Die Gedanken an ihren verkrümmten Leichnam waren so frisch wie die Wunden, die ihr Verlust gerissen hatte. Seitdem war dieser spezielle Tag reserviert gewesen – für das Gedenken an sie und für die Thestrale. Um die Weihnachtszeit kamen diese angsteinflößenden Wesen immer in einer großen Herde in die Nähe von Hogwarts. Snape war noch Schüler gewesen, als er sie bei einem nächtlichen Streifzug das erste Mal entdeckt hatte. Damals war der Weihnachtsball zelebriert worden, aber da Severus keine Begleitung gefunden hatte, war er nach draußen abgehauen. Und dann war er ihnen im Verbotenen Wald begegnet. Er hatte das leise Pochen ihrer Hufe und ihr Wiehern gehört, das wie das Weinen von Sterbenden geklungen hatte. Und dann hatte er sie alle gesehen.

Seitdem war er jedes Jahr um diese Zeit an diesen Ort gekommen. Als er dann Lehrer gewesen war, hatte Albus stets ein Einsehen gehabt, wenn Severus sich während der Weihnachtsfeier frühzeitig verabschiedet hatte. Albus…

Es mussten Minuten vergangen sein, in denen Snape völlig in seinen Erinnerungen vergraben gewesen war, denn er schreckte auf, als sich Lunas kleine, warme Hand sacht auf seine kalten Finger legte.

„Pscht…", machte sie und legte den Zeigefinger ihrer anderen Hand an ihre Lippen, als Snape verstört, beschämt und ärgerlich aus Reflex hatte lospoltern wollen, „da sind sie."

Snape vergaß augenblicklich, dass Lunas Hand auf seiner lag und drehte den Kopf in einer ruckartigen Bewegung.

Es waren mindestens fünfundzwanzig. Sie kamen aus dem Westen, und ihre Bewegungen hatten die Anmut des Todes. Ihr karges Fell war von der gleichen nachtschwarzen Farbe wie ihre Knochenskelette. In ihren tiefen Augenhöhlen glomm ein schwarzes, ungesundes Feuer, das wie bald erlöschende Fackeln durch den Wald getragen wurde. Lichtpunkte.

„Die Antwort lautet ja", wisperte Severus mehr zu den nahenden Thestralen als zu der Frau an seiner Seite. Sein Brustkorb war eng und schmerzte.

„Ich habe einen Trick gegen die Traurigkeit", verriet Luna geheimnisvoll und drückte leicht seine Hand.

Snape verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem freudlosen Grinsen, als er die Thestrale beobachtete, die umeinander stoben. Der Atem aus ihren schwarzen Nüstern verwehte im Winterwald. „Lassen Sie sich von der Weisheit eines alten Mannes belehren, Luna", erwiderte er mit schwerer Stimme, „dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel, keine Tränke, keine Zauber und erst recht keine _Tricks_."

„Doch", beharrte Luna, und dieses eine Wort war mit solch tiefer Überzeugung gesprochen worden, dass Snape verwirrt zu ihr sah. Er drehte auch seine Hand etwas, so dass ihre zarten Finger in seine verhärmte Handinnenfläche glitten.

Der entrückte Ausdruck, den Snape aus seinem Unterricht kannte, war aus Lunas Augen verschwunden, die so blau waren wie nichts, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich gebannt, verzaubert, verflucht – von der schieren Unendlichkeit dieses Blaus. Sie lächelte, und es sah aus, als stürze ein Stern vom Himmel.

„Wenn man einen schönen Gedanken oder ein Gefühl ganz festhält, nimmt es den Thestralen den Schrecken, weißt du?", erklärte sie überzeugt, wo sie nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, „sie verwandeln sich dann in Einhörner – ich habe es selbst probiert."

„Humbug", schnaubte Snape automatisch und zog endlich seine Hand weg. Doch in Lunas blauen Augen stand so ein elementares Wissen um die Zusammenhänge der Welt, dass Snape ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ihr Blick war wie ein Strudel, der ihn verschlingen wollte, und Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die Reise ging.

„Ich kann es dir beweisen", sagte sie nun leiser. Snape antwortete nichts, er war von ihren Augen wie hypnotisiert. Luna streckte ihre Hand wieder nach ihm aus und berührte an seiner Hüfte den feuchten Stoff seiner Robe.

„Sieh' nicht mich an", bat Luna und schlug den Stoff beiseite, „schau' zu ihnen."

Snape nickte langsam und gehorchte, als stünde er unter Einfluss des _Imperius_. Die Thestrale hatten sich keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt zwischen den Bäumen gruppiert. Ihre Gebeine sahen selbst aus wie abgestorbene Zweige. Es war ein sehr feierliches Bild und doch so tragisch.

Snape fühlte wie Lunas Hand defensiv über seinen Oberschenkel tastete. Wie gelähmt saß er da und starrte auf die Thestrale, während sein Herz sich für einen schnelleren Rhythmus entschied.

„Sieh' genau hin", flüsterte Luna. Ihre Stimme war süß in Severus' Ohren.

Und dann glitt ihre kleine Hand zwischen seine Beine, legte sich über den Schritt seiner Hose. Als ihre Finger mit leichtem Druck die Knöpfe seines Hosenverschlusses nachfuhren, fragte sich Snape, seit wann er hart gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, aber es war ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen. Ihre Augen waren so viel wichtiger gewesen. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie anzusehen und sie zu berühren – unordentliche Mädchenhaare verwühlen, Mädchenlippen küssen, Mädchenbrüste liebkosen, in Mädchenaugen versinken, die so alt und tief waren wie das Meer. Stattdessen blickte er weiter zu den Thestralen und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Luna gab ein seltsames Glucksen von sich, als sie ihre Hand streckte und über Snapes Erektion legte und sie durch den groben Hosenstoff zu reiben begann. „Du musst ganz genau aufpassen, Severus", wiederholte sie und rieb ihn fester.

Snape öffnete seine Schenkel etwas mehr, um ihr besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. Er kam sich kindisch vor bei dieser Geste, vielleicht auch ein wenig verzweifelt, aber Luna schien es nichts auszumachen, denn sie gluckste abermals und massierte seine Länge mit wachsendem Druck.

‚Was zur Hölle tust du hier, Severus Snape?', klagte ihn sein Gewissen an, aber Severus achtete nur auf die schwarzen Thestrale, die mit jedem Mal, wenn Luna ihre begnadete Hand über seine Männlichkeit streifen ließ, mehr vor seiner Iris verschwammen.

Es gab nicht wirklich viel, was Severus dieser göttlichen Stimulation entgegenzusetzen hatte. Sein Mund wurde trocken, und er spürte wie sich all sein Blut in seinem Unterleib konzentrierte und sein ganzer Körper einer erlösenden Explosion entgegenfieberte. Lunas Hand glitt etwas zur Seite, und ihre Finger konzentrierten sich nun auf die empfindsame Spitze seiner Männlichkeit. Unbewusst drängte er sich gegen ihre Hand, und da war wieder dieses Geräusch aus ihrem Mund – es klang glockenhell und seltsam glücklich.

„Bald kommst du, und dann siehst du es", meinte sie in absurd wissenschaftlichem Ton, aber Snape hörte noch das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme.

Er kam. Es war wie ein Blitz, der tief in seiner Seele einschlug und seinen Körper auseinander reißen wollte. Er zitterte erbärmlich und stammelte Nichtigkeiten, die sich in einen einzelnen Schrei zuspitzten. Heißes Sperma tränkte seine Hose, und vor seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen verwandelten sich die Thestrale. Ihr Schwarz hellte auf und schien sich mit dem Schnee verbinden zu wollen. Wenn sie vorher aussahen, als wären sie Schatten, dann bestanden sie jetzt aus reinstem Licht. Das Fell wurde dichter, und opalblaue Augen schimmerten nun in ihren eleganten, klugen Gesichtern. Einzelne geschwungene Hörner erwuchsen ihren Schädeln.

Fassungslos bestaunte Severus die Verwandlung, während die Wucht seines Höhepunktes langsam abflachte. Und wenn er ganz tief in sich hineinfühlte, war da ein befreiendes Glücksgefühl absoluter Befriedigung, das er bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Die dauernde Pein war für den Moment weg geschmolzen wie Schnee im März, und Snape glaubte, endlich die Relativität von Tod und Leben zu begreifen, auf der Albus immer beharrt hatte.

Lunas Hand zog sich zurück.

„Einhörner…", raunte er konsterniert.

Luna lachte neben ihm auf. „Ich freue mich, dass du sie gesehen hast", stellte sie schlicht fest.

„Danke…", kam es ihm lahm über die ausgedörrten Lippen, während er sich an dem Anblick eines jungen, herumtollenden Einhorns mit silbern schimmernder Mähne ergötzte.

Abermals griff Luna nach seiner Hand, und Snape stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr fremd anfühlte. Sie waren beide warm. Er ließ sich von ihr führen und wandte mit einem zischenden Einatmen den Blick von den Einhörnern ab, als er heiße Feuchtigkeit berührte und nackte, erhitzte Haut.

Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Hand auf seinem Handgelenk lag, während seine Finger in ihrer geöffneten Jeans verschwanden. Er schluckte hilflos.

„Das war wirklich nett, aber jetzt bist du dran", sagte Luna einfach und schenkte Severus die letzte notwendige Gewissheit, dass er es hier mit einer Begegnung auf Augenhöhe zu tun hatte.

-'- Fin -'-


End file.
